Happy Birthday,Espadachín
by Revolucion ZR
Summary: Hoy es el cumpleaños de Zoro y lo único que quiere para su cumpleaños es estar con la morena de ojos azules, pero le lleva evitando todo el día, ni siquiera le ha felicitado.¿Por que narices le evitaba? Acabara consiguiendo lo que quiere el Espadachín. quien sabe en su cumple puede pasar cualquier cosa. Zoro x Robin. Fic dedicado a nuestro peliverde. Feliz cumpleaños Zoro.


_**Bueno nakamas one-fic nuevo y en especial para felicitar a nuestro vice-capitán de los Sombreros de Pajas, nuestro espadachín, y el que se convertirá el mejor espadachín del mundo. Y que mejor hacerlo que con un ZoRo. Pasaros por mi cuenta de twitter que es sobre Zoro x Robin: Zoro_x_Robin17**_

 _ **Luego nos vemos:**_

Happy brithday:

Pov de Zoro.

Maldito día de hoy, 11 de noviembre, siempre maldecía este día desde el día que nací y por muchos motivos, pero hoy en especial por la culpa de mis nakamas que estaban obsesionados hoy de tirarme las orejas y seguro que más de uno me la arrancaba. Maldito día, si es que no paraba de maldecir porque detectaba este día a muerte y diréis el por qué… bueno…hoy es mi cumpleaños y cualquiera estaría feliz, saltando de alegría como un idiota o como Luffy cuando ve una montaña de carne.

Detecto esa maldita tradición de que te regalen cosas estúpidas y que tengas soplar unas velas encima de una trata, cunado es un día cualquiera, un día normal y corriente. Cuando me desperté todos se abalanzaron a mí en la cocina, excepto el cocinero pervertido que me miro con asco y enviada por que Nami, ya que hoy por ser mi cumpleaños me hacía un poco de atención que yo cortésmente la evitaba, porque sabía las consecuencias de que la bruja te haga un pequeño favor, es decir, ser tu esclavo de por vida o arruinarte.

Por desgracia para mí, tuve que soportar como me daba los regalos, que no pusieron mucho interés excepto el de Chopper que fue el que más me gusto de todos. Los chicos me regalaron litros de sake, que no lo desaprovecharía, pero el de Chopper me hizo mucha gracia, me había regalado un libro sobre leyendas e historias de espadachines para que leyéramos juntos. No me lo espere pero fue el más original de todos y me encantaba leer con el acompañado de esa mujer.

Y hablando de esa mujer, no la había visto durante todo el día y para ser honesto quería que fuera la primera en felicitarme, únicamente ella, pero la comprendía, desde que descubrí que sentía algo por ella me hice más distantes y fría con ella. No podía convertirla en mi debilidad y por desgracia iba convirtiéndose, además me enfadaba un montón cuando un hombre que no fuera yo se acercaba a ella y tonteaba sin ningún tapujo viendo a veinte kilómetros lo que quería, un ejemplo claro, el cocinero pervertido.

Deje mis pesas en el suelo, mientras escuchaba los gritos de mi capitán buscándome perseguido de los más infantiles del barco. Suspire a rascándome el pelaje, cambie de pesas a un menos tonelada para ejercitar el brazo izquierdo.

Estaba sudando y no lo entendía la verdad porque afuera estábamos 20 grados bajo cero y yo iba si camiseta, estábamos pasando por una isla de invierno y los mocos se te congelaba y muchas veces Luffy se había pegado la lengua por chupar la barandilla.

Deje la pesa e intente dormir en el sofá que había y rápidamente me dormí ignorando el helador frio.

Estaba profundamente dormido, sentí una sensación agradable acariciando mi pelo y de repente sentí que alguien me daba…un beso.

Rápidamente me desperté agitado. Empecé a analizar el entorno que me encontraba y estaba en el mismo sitio que antes. Estaba oscuro y lo único que iluminaba la sala eran los rayos de la luna que traspasaba por la ventana.

Me di cuenta de que me cubría una manta que reconocí de inmediato. La olí impulsivamente y allí estaba el aroma de las flores de cerezos. Había sido esa mujer. Sonreí, porque aunque yo fuera frio e imbécil ella se preocupaba siempre por mi todo.

Ya tenía que ser las 12 aproximadamente de la noche, era muy tarde pero tenía la necesidad de verla y agradecerle el gesto.

Llegue a su habitación y me detuve en seco indeciso en atravesar esa puerta que me impedía obtener mi objetivo. Llame a la puerta y escuche la voz de Robin diciendo adelante. Entre, los nervios me apoderaron como siempre hacia cuando estaba cerca de ella. Note un pequeño gesto de sorpresa pero lo supo disimular.

La encontré con un pijama de pantalones largo y una camiseta sin manga con acentuado escote cubierta por un montón de mantas. Realmente hacía calor y poseían una chimenea recién instalada a causa del capricho de la bruja, que recordé de que hoy tenia guardia, que era totalmente mentira. Seguro que estaría con el estúpido del capitán haciendo cualquier tontería de las suyas. Sacudí mi cabeza despejando las ideas de que podía estar haciendo esos dos ahora mismo. Solo de imaginármelo me ponía malo.

-¿Sucede algo, Espadachín?- quito la vista del libro que leía, para revelar sus ojos azules y esa dulce sonrisa que siempre poseía.

No pude contestar por vergüenza. Presentí que la morena me devoraba con la mirada disimuladamente ya que iba con el toroso a desnudo y bueno yo no me avergüenzo de mui cuerpo, pero es que esa mujer me comía y no pude evitar notar algo de vergüenza.

-No te he visto durante todo el día.

-¿Y eso es un problema?- volvió a la lectura como si no ocurriera nada. Me estaba evitando el contacto visual. No podía ser.

-¿Me estas evitando?-ella separo la mirada del libro con gesto de impresión. Se levantó de la cama con ninguna ganas de salir de su cálido escondite.

-Claro que no te estoy evitado. – se acercó hasta quedar poca distancia entre nuestro cuerpos y temblaba por que el frio le calaba en los huesos, yo no lo notaba puede ser a causa de tanto entrenar. -¿Por qué piensas eso?-me derretí cuando hizo ese gesto tan dulce, tipo inocente y curiosa.

-No sé, puede que hoy sea mi cumpleaños y no me hayas felicitado, por ejemplo.- le encare porque era lo que me molestaba es que ella si me apetecía que me arrancara la oreja.

-Lo se.-agacho la mirada mientras se acercaba a su mesa de noches y saco algo de su cajón. Y me lo entrego.-Sé que ya casi ha pasado tu día, pero toma feliz cumpleaños.- me entrego una caja envuelta en un papel de regalo de color verde y una lazo amarillo.

Lo abrí delate de ellas y mirado de reojo los gesto que ponía la morena. Me sorprendió cuando vi lo que era mi regalo, era una enorme manta de color verde con mis iniciales y hecha a mano, seguramente lo habría hecho ella. Era suave y a la vez cálida perfecta para echarse una siesta. En ese momento pensé con quien podía compartirla y qué haría con ella.

-Gracias. Pero no has respondido mi pregunta.-necesitaba que me dijera la verdad.

Aparto la mirada a un lado quedando de perfil y apartándose un mechón de su pelo que le cubría la cara. –Bueno…estos últimos días te he notado que te molestaba mucho mi presencia y más desde lo de Zou y no quería… fastidiar tu día.- ahora lo entendía todo. Me he pasado de en frialdad y ella no tenía la culpa pero vuelvo a repetir no quería que ella fuera mi debilidad, porque la dañarían por mi culpa. Hoy entendí que ella lejos de mi era mi debilidad.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención.

-Tranquilo, Espadachín, lo entiendo. Sé que aún no confías en mí y que no te agrado, pero alguno día cambiara.-me dio un beso en la mejilla como hace unos minutos atrás. Se alejaba de mí, se disponía a volver a su cama, pero yo se lo impedí cuando estaba a punto de tumbarse en la cama, pero ocurrió algo incalculable. Los dos caímos en la cama, por suerte ella se golpeó a cabeza en la blanda almohada y no recibió daño ni por mi peso ni nada.

Me puse encima de ella agarrándola de las muñecas colocándolas cerca de su cabeza. No opuso resistencia. Se quedó mirándome intrigante y confundida por la acción que acababa de realizar.

No pude evitarlo y la bese con desesperación y amor. Ella no correspondió y eso me preocupo por que puede que ella estuviera enamorada de otro, o que lo tomara como violación, pero cuando vi sus ojos azules que me hundí en ellos intentado analizarlos y descubrí la respuesta.

-¿Qué haces?- sus mejillas tomaron un color rojo pasión en su majillas que le quedaba más sexy de lo normal y más como se mordía el labio inferior.

-Disculparme y recibir mi regalo atrasado.-sonreí como un bellaco. Quedo con la boca abierta al igual que sus ojos.

Aproveche ese momento para volverla besar y que nuestras lenguas lucharan entre ellas, desesperadamente y buscándose formando un baile excitante.

Me aparte de ella que aprovecho para taparse el rostro con las manos. Eche una carcajada. Nunca pensé que una mujer tan madura, inteligente, segura, fuerte y sexy le dejara si habla con un simple beso. Esto hizo que mi orgullo se hinchara, pero me costaba no revelar la vergüenza que tenía dentro que casi iba a explotar. Estaba adorable.

-Me gustas.-impresionada ella se incorporó delante de mí y yo la imite.

-¿Qué?

Totalmente sonrojado la volví a repetir, pero fue más fácil esta vez que la primera vez, pero esto no significa que lo fuera a decir cada día y menos delante de los demás.

-Me gustas.

-No digas tonterías.-aparto la mirada de la mía. Pensaba que estaba jugando con ella, no lo creo porque eso era totalmente mentira. –Por favor, Espadachín, vete. Debes de estar cansado y más después del día tan ajetreado que has tenido.

No me iba ir, por supuesto que no lo iba hacer y menos si pensaba que se iba a librar de mí tan fácilmente con una simple orden como esa.

-No. Lo ves a esto me refería. – yo grite mientras ellas a comparación me hablaba con suavidad y tranquilidad que me ponía nervioso.

-No lo mal interprete. Solo estoy cansada.- no se el motivo de por qué la creí, pero me lo creí. Agache la cabeza y vi sus manos un tanto dañadas. Me preocupo y ella lo pudo ver en mis ojos.

-No es nada, un pequeño corte que me hice al tejer tu regalo.-dios esta mujer me sorprende más cada día y esto me hizo arrepentirme. Se preocupa por mí siempre, sin abandonar después de decirle un millón de veces que estaba mejor que bien.

-No deberías haberte por un imbécil como yo.

-No fue ninguna molestia. Pero me alegro que te haya gustado, pensaba que no te gustaría.

La abrace dejándola paralizada y sorprendida. Hoy parecía que la sorprendía cada cinco minutos o que yo estaba haciendo cosas no frecuentes en mí, pero que más das, necesitaba tragar mi orgullo, necesitaba saber por qué no la había visto hoy, necesitaba que me perdonara por ser un completo gilipollas, necesitaba saber por qué me había dejado llevar los celos cada vez que la veía con Law, la necesito a mi lado.

-Es el mejor regalo que he recibido en mi vida. – lo admití, porque era verdad desde que tengo memoria siempre he estado solo hasta entrar en la escuela donde conocí a Kuina pero siempre he sido muy solitario. Lo dije mientras nos cubría a ambos con la manta.

Cuando los dos estábamos cubiertos y el frio disminuía en nuestros cuerpos, la obligue para que se sentara en el hueco entre mis piernas. No opuso resistencia sino lo contrario… lo permitió. Sus ojos podían decir una cosa, pero realmente decía otra y en ese instante decía que tenía miedo y confusión. La relaje acariciando su espalda atreves de la ropa, no quería asustarla ni parecer un pervertido.

Se relajó cuando ella acaricio mi torso. La acerque más a mí y hundí mis dedos en su pelo carbón besándola con más pasión, amor, más dulce que el anterior. Note como se estremecía, como temblara de miedo, suerte que yo era en ese momento más alto que ella. De sus ojos azules la delato una pequeña lágrima.

Finalice el beso cuando me quede sin aire y mis pulmones exigían oxígenos, aunque me negaba separarme de esos labios carnosos que había probado y enamorado.

Con el pulgar de mi dedo le limpie esa pequeña lágrima que la había delatado en todo.

-No digo tonterías cuando te digo que te quiero.

-Lo dices de verdad.- pregunto. No había quedado claro de que estaba hablando en serio y más en una cosa como esta, que me estaba muriendo de vergüenza y por una vez en mi vida ignoraba mi orgullo. Pero no se lo iba a encarar por el simple hecho de cómo me había comportado con ella estas semanas.

-SI.- y la volví a besar. Para mí que ella me correspondiera y me perdonara era el mejor regalo que podía desear en este mundo. Lo siento por Chopper pero estoy enamorado de ella desde…creo que desde siempre pero lo ignoraba al igual que el capitán con Nami.

Cuando finalizamos el beso por falta de aire me dio el mejor regalo que me podía dar en el mundo, incluso el título de ser el mejor espadachín del mundo.

-Te quiero…Zoro.- lo pronuncio tan suave y casi inaudible. Este sería sin ninguna duda mi mejor cumple. Y bueno lo que paso a continuación os lo podéis imaginar, pero solo ruego que el cocinero pervertido no le dé un infarto…jajajaja.

Fin…

 **Review**

 **Review**

 _ **Happy birthday Zoro y espero que a los fanes del Zoro X Robin le haya gustado, ya que cada vez que me meto muy poca gente que escriben sobre esta pareja pero yo seguiré aquí y solo pido que me sigáis y me mandéis un Review para ser mejor escritora. Bueno dentro de poco publicare si me dejan los exámenes y puede que escriba una nueva historia larga. No os matéis por eso vale que la tita sara os da lo que queréis.**_

 _ **Y una pregunta: alguien de aquí ha visto la peli de One Piece Film Gold en España que yo por desgracias donde lo echan me pilla a más de 200kilomtros.**_

 _ **Bss y abrazos.**_

 _ **Pd: Mandarme Review para que Zoro no se pierda y se cure de su enfermedad llamada falta de orientación.**_


End file.
